Nintendo Jeopardy 2
by shadowhuntr000
Summary: You wanted more, you got more! I took this from Chrono12345, sorry about that. Please R+R, flames are accepted. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Fox, Samus, Shiek

Shyguy: Hello and welcome back to another exciting round of Nintendo Jeopardy, or as I like to call it, Oh-God-Why-Do-I-Even-Bother. Before we start the next round, let us remind you that this show is not for anyone who is mentally sane.  
  
Y. Link: That's me! I'm sane!  
  
Shyguy: Far from it. From last round, we had Sheik, with a score of -5,000. So, I hear that you are giving away the money to charity.  
  
Sheik: Yep! It's for the "Give Me Clean Bedsheets Fund"! Err, I mean, It's for the "Sock Drawe-  
  
Shyguy: Thank you for contributing for a sick and perverted fund. Next, we have Fox, in last place with a score of -73,000. He is also supposedly giving to the "Free Alcohol" fund, but I think he's decided against that. He seems to be in a drunken rage right now, though.  
  
Fox: (is holding pump-action shotgun) Back, you scurvy fawkers! Back!  
  
Shyguy: Um, okay. Anyway, we have Young Link, who has a score of -10,000, putting him in second place. Apparently, Young Link is not contributing to any charity but is instead planning to put the money in his piggy bank.  
  
Y. Link: Uh-huh! I'm gonna buy lots and lots of Lon Lon Milk!  
  
Shyguy: Yes. Link, what exactly IS a Lon Lon?  
  
Y. Link: Um, I dunno, but they sure do make damn good milk.  
  
Y. Link takes out carton of Lon Lon milk and chugs it.  
  
Y. Link: That's the stuff.  
  
Shyguy: That's gross. And you shouldn't even be saying damn. Stop.  
  
Y. Link: Hell yea!  
  
Sheik: Could you please get rid of that guy? The way he drinks that stuff makes me want to hurl. Of course, (giggle) he has this way of (giggle giggle), once he's older of course (he he he giggle giggle).  
  
Shyguy: Well Sheik, since you're in the lead and I want to see him gone too, we'll replace him with someone from the audience. Any takers? Oh, and Sheik, tell Zelda that you're not her and she needs serious mental help.  
  
Kirby manages to fight his way onto the stage first, with Bowser loudly rooting for him from his seat.  
  
Kirby (in a strange, nasal, high-pitched voice): Thank you. Before I start, I would like to tell you that I can talk only by virtue of sucking up some of Yoshi's IQ on the way here. Oh, and Bowser told me to say something.  
  
Bowser (in audience): Woo! You tell 'em, balloon boy! Ha ha!  
  
Kirby: .I sucky-sucky for five bucks!!  
  
Fox: I don't know if you're a boy (hic) or a girl, (hic) but I want some!  
  
Fox marches over to Kirby and forks over a fiver.  
  
Kirby: OK. But I'm reverting from Yoshi-Kirby to do this.  
  
Kirby taunts, losing star power, and uses suck attack.  
  
Fox: Waaaaaaaaaa! Oomph. Oh yea, that's surprisingly pleasing. Um, here.  
  
Fox gives another five dollars.  
  
Shyguy: Kirby! Can we please play?  
  
Kirby nods and walks over to podium. He's forgotten to spit out Fox, and fist-shaped bulges in him make a struggle evident.  
  
Shyguy: Kirby, do you think you could spit him at his podium?  
  
Kirby sends Fox flying and accidentally hits him with his new blaster on the way.  
  
Fox: (hic) Oww! I want my money back!  
  
Bowser: Sorry, no refunds! Ha ha!!  
  
King Deedeedee (from audience): Oh ho! You tell 'em Kirby! You sure screwed dat dere scurvy fawker!  
  
Deedeedee slaps Bowser five.  
  
Shyguy: Right then. Today's categories are: How Many Fingers am I Holding Up; Coins that end in "enny"; Do you Have an Ear?; Actually, It is Rocket Science (good God, is that ACTUALLY there?); What Is Your Name; and lastly, Name One of Your Friends (That probably shouldn't be there either). Sheik, you were in the. hey! Sheik, not Zelda! Thank you.  
  
Sheik: I'll take-  
  
Fox: I wanna go first!!  
  
Fox shoots Sheik, and Kirby, sharing his mentality, does as well.  
  
Fox: I'll take coins that end in "enny" for 300.  
  
Shyguy: Name a coin that ends in the letters E-N-N-Y.  
  
Fox: Can I use a lifeline?  
  
Shyguy: This is not Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, but out of pity, yes.  
  
Fox: I'll call MegaMan. That little blue fellow may not be SSB:M, but I like him. After all, he's half Nintendo, and since this is NINTENDO jeopardy, I figured that I should be able to call him, unless you've got something against Capcom, in which case-  
  
Shyguy: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN CALL HIM!!!!!!!! (Takes deep breaths)  
  
Meanwhile, at the Volnutt airship:  
  
Roll: Ha! That'll teach you for looking in when I'm getting changed!  
  
MegaMan (in closet): Roll. This isn't funny. (Activates drill arm, but sound is covered by phone ringing.)  
  
Roll: I'll get it!! (^_^)  
  
Fox: Hiya. This is the son of James McCloud, but you may know me better as Fox McCloud, leader and top gunman of the Starfox team.  
  
Roll: Fox!!! So help me if I don't come over there right now and kick you into next week!!!  
  
Fox: Um, Roll! Er, hi. I, ah, want to speak to Megaman, so, ehehe, tell him to get his ass over to the phone (erhem)!  
  
Roll: You idiot! He's busy! But I'll take a message for him. Just let me get a penc-(loud whir is heard)  
  
Megaman: You should have never tried running.(Two blasts are heard following by a thump)  
  
Megaman: But now where am I gonna hide the body? Oh yeah. Random Voice: Enemy deleted!  
  
(Back at the Nintendo Jeopardy studio, where they all have heard the phone call.)  
  
Everyone:...ehe he.  
  
Shyguy: Now THAT was weird. Fox, I suppose you can finish that phone call now, huh.  
  
Fox: Um, yeah. So Hippopotamus-er, MegaMan, I'm on Nintendo Jeopardy and I was wondering if you could tell me the name of a coin ending in "E-N-N-Y." D'ya think ya could help a guy out here?  
  
MegaMan: Oh sure! That is SO easy! As a matter of fact, I spend them every day. The answer is.  
  
Shyguy gasps in anticipation and covers his eyes.  
  
MegaMan:.zenny. Z-E-N-N-Y. Zenny. And that is my final answer. Well, if you'll excuse me, there's just been a bank robbery and I could use some cash.  
  
The line goes dead.  
  
Fox: Thank you, thank you, and to all my opponents [taunts]. Shyguy, I'll take that enormous cash prize now along with the trophy(s) that state that I am the first ever contestant ever to (hic) get a question right on Nintendo Jeopardy.  
  
Fox pauses and wonders at the eerie silence, punctuated only by the odd cough from the audience.  
  
Shyguy: Fox, that is not correct. We wanted penny. P-E-N-N-Y. Penny. Not zenny. You seem not to notice that MegaMan uses a different type of currency and lives, for that matter, in multiple times and worlds, none of them ours.  
  
Fox: Bu. bu. but. a zenny still is a coin, and if you don't think so then I suppose I'll just have to.  
  
Fox begins firing at Shyguy who dodges every shot, slo-mo Matrix style. As the view rotates around Fox, we can see Diddy Kong in a security uniform running up to grab him from behind. As time speeds up, Diddy grabs Fox and replaces him, again, with Y. Link.  
  
Y. Link: I told you I was sane.  
  
Y. Link's head is shaved and a couple of electrodes are attached to it, but the wires were ripped. Kirby doesn't care, but rather taunts in the direction of Bowser, swallows Y. Link up, and spits him out.  
  
Shyguy: Kirby, just for that I'm bringing your score up to 0.  
  
Sheik: Hey!! What about yours truly??  
  
Y. Link gazes at Sheik and suddenly becomes all lovey-dovey. Sheik notices and changes to Zelda in a panic. Y. Link suddenly snaps out of it.  
  
Zelda (whispers to Shyguy): Don't get too worried. I know (giggle) he's straight, at least by the time he's 16 (giggle giggle).  
  
Y. Link pulls out a bomb and holds it until it explodes. He's now charred and black like Ness on entry into VS. Mode, but looks to be back to himself.  
  
Shyguy: Okay. Link, are you sure you're quite all right? Because if you aren't, then I can call in someone else.  
  
Y. Link faints.  
  
Shyguy: Today, we're having so many character switches that it's not funny any more, but who cares? There're only another two to be done.  
  
Samus walks onstage to replace Y. Link.  
  
Fox: Oh Samus, Samus, Samus, Samus. Are you sure you never want to go out with me?  
  
Samus: Yes, but I'll screw you.  
  
Samus uses screw attack. Fox goes flying offstage and Samus' score goes up by one, while Fox's decreases by as much. C. Falcon Falcon Dives onstage.  
  
C. Falcon: Show me your moves!  
  
Shyguy: Oh GOD don't tell me they stuck me with this-  
  
Falcon: Show me your moves!  
  
Shyguy (he said something bad, but Falcon covered it): --ing S.O.B.ish beotch!!!  
  
C. Falcon: Well, show me your moves! I say it again and again, but I never see any moves!  
  
Samus: Oh, I'll show you my moves.  
  
Samus begins charging a blast, but Falcon gets off with his Falcon punch first. Samus is quickly replaced by Falco.  
  
Shyguy: Ok. You know what? If this isn't the last character switch, then I'll have to be the next fill-in.  
  
Falco: Um, before I start, I would, ah, just like to, er, say hi to, ehe, someone very special, aha ha, in the, eherm, audience.  
  
Katt: Hi Falco! (^_^)Is that any way to treat a girl! Make way for Katt! Beautiful! I could kiss you for that! Starting without me? Boys, I'm crushed! You take the left side, honey. I got the right. Bye, little man. I've got somebody on my tail! You tryin' to damage my pretty face? You're pretty good, tiger. See you again!  
  
Falco: Um, right, er. (Goes into trance) Uh-oh. Bogey on my tail! Am I getting slow? Pretty smooth flying, Fox. Something's wrong with the G- Diffuser. Geez Laweez! What is that! Somebody's already been here! It's all gone! Gee, I've been saved by Fox, how swell. Back off, Fox! I think you look better in a tank, Fox. Hey, Einstein! I'm on your side! I'm here to save you! Katt! Not you again! Look at my ship! Does it LOOK OK to you?!?? Katt. Where'd ya go?  
  
Shyguy: Hey, why is everyone saying lines from their- Hello and welcome to GameGuy's game stop. I think you'll play my favorite, Game Guy's Lucky 7! First, I'll take all your coins (sounds of ca-chinging coins) Hang on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!  
  
Kirby-Yoshi: Hey, you're r (starts making weird squeaking sounds)  
  
(Backstage, we see Ganandorf, Roy, Marth, and Ness laughing as they put more subliminal messages into the studio music. Then Diddy Kong sneaks up on them with a Home Run Bat and makes Ness meets his maker)  
  
(Back in studio) Shyguy: Whew, glad that's over. Too bad that didn't drive me insane. Anyway, let's see our scores. Um, right now Sheik is in the lead with -5,000. So you choose the category.  
  
Sheik: Ok, I'll choose "Actually, it IS Rocket Science" for a gazillion.  
  
Shyguy: That's not an amount you can bet, but.  
  
Sheik randomly goes flying offstage, but Shyguy is the first to replace her. Pikachu teleports to Shyguy's announcer podium.  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pi-Pikachu! Pika-chu.. Chu!.  
  
Shuguy: Pika Shyguy.  
  
Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu-pi-pi-kause Pikachu's had too much water to drink and hasn't gone since!(teleports off stage)  
  
Shyguy:Ok.How about you choose, Young Link?  
  
Y. Link: Okay! I'll do "Do You Have An Ear?" for -100,000 rupees.  
  
Shyguy: Um, this should be interesting. Okay, here it is: "Do you have an ear and where?"  
  
Y. Link: Yes, I do, and here it is. (points at triangular-shaped ear) I got it wrong, right? Give me the rupees!  
  
Shyguy: Um, actually, you were right. Sorry.  
  
Y. Link: Oh for the love of the Mario 64 cameos in Zelda's garden in the right hand side window in Ocarina of Time!! Yeesh!  
  
Shyguy: Um, Link, I, er, don't think you should be telling them about that. Wait. Mario? Luigi? Bowser? Yoshi? Peach? Did you put him up to that! (giggling from behind curtain) Mario! You could at least have the decency to tell them about the other window which will give you a red rupee if you shoot it with a slingshot! Yeesh! (pauses for a second and then slaps himself) Damn! I probably shouldn't have said that!  
  
Mario: Dats a righta.  
  
Shyguy: Do you mear to say that it's all right, or that I was right in in saying that I shouldn't have said so, or is it just mis-written and it's supposed to be obvious which, or.  
  
Mario: That's a righta.  
  
Shyguy: Um, whatever.  
  
Luigi: That's a righto.  
  
Shyguy: Wha.?  
  
Mario and Luigi: That's a rightao.  
  
Marth: (unintelligible)  
  
Shyguy: Didn't I give you a Japanese-English dictionary once?  
  
Roy: Yea, foo, but I stole it, see, all cool like, home dawg.  
  
Shyguy: Okay, then. Link, do you suppose you could do that bomb thing to him?  
  
Link and Y. Link double jump on stage at the same time and oblige him. Then, taunting, each jumps into a beam of light and teleports away.  
  
Shuguy: Ok. Screw it, let's just do final Jeopardy now. Ok, today's question is. name 1 person in any of the games published by Nintedo. (Music starts playing)I know this isn't too hard, considering all of you are published by Nintendo, just write your names. And so, before I shoot myself, let's check how you did. Fox, you said: "Samius, I love you forever and ever." How touching. Unfortunatley, you spelled her name wrong, making the answer invalid. And you wagered-"I wanna put you in bed and lick that wet dripp-"Oh God, I'm not even going to finish this. Samus, you wrote: "Focks, I hate you." You, being the egotistical moron you are, spelt Fox's name wrong too. And you wagered: "I'm gonna take that shotgun and shoot your di-"I'm not gonna finish this one, either. And lastly, Pikachu, you wrote:"Damn, I forgot my lines." Brilliant. Just brilliant. You're the only person in the whole damn world who can say their name over and over and over, except the other Pokemon and Yoshi. And you wagered:"Wait! I remember! Pika-pika-pi-pikachu!" Pathetic.  
  
(Show ends with Shyguy loading a Glock, Samus charging up her gun, Fox chugging beer after beer, and Pikachu happily saying his name. 


	2. Special Guest, MrG&W, Yoshi

(Opening to South Park plays. Shyguy yells that it's not South Park.)  
  
Shyguy: Goddamnit, It's not South Park! None of the characters are here, the plot is none the same, and I do not die every episode, unfortunately.  
  
Voices: Actually, we're here.  
  
Shyguy: Oh, that's right. Today we have some special guests. Presenting.South Park! (Spotlight shines on them, and Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman smile and wave nervously)  
  
Stan: Hi, everyone. We'd like to say it's an honor being here playing Jeopardy with Nintendo.  
  
Cartman: Well, I don't. I want Cheesy Poofs!  
  
Kyle: Shut the hell up, fat boy!  
  
Kenny: Mff Mff Mrph Mff!(Fox comes out with his shotgun and shoots Kenny, laughs uproariously, and runs away)  
  
Stan: Oh my God, they killed Kenny!  
  
Kyle: The bastards!  
  
Shyguy: Right. Anyway, we also have Mr. Game and Watch and Yoshi. Luckily for us, they cannot speak any understandable language, so it looks like South Park might win.  
  
Stan: Yea!  
  
Shyguy: Idiocy notwithstanding, let's see our categories today. We have: Bad TV Shows That End in 'intendo Jeopardy, Sandwiches, Algebra Made Difficult(That should not be there), Stupid People That Lust After Samus And Get Shot, Explosive Devices That Walk Around And Are Short, Black, And Round, and People who swear at sleepovers and make Cartman look like the ultimate girl scout.  
  
Cartman: Hey!  
  
Kyle: Shut the hell up,fat boy!  
  
Shyguy: South Park, since you guys are our guests, you can choose first. Stan: All right! We'll take "Bad Tv Shows That End In 'intendo Jeopardy"  
  
Shyguy: Ok. "This is a bad TV Show that ends in 'Intendo Jeopardy. Incidentally, the answer is Nintendo Jeopardy, the game show we're on right now."  
  
Stan: This is a fawking toughie. Guy's let's fawking conference(South Park goes into huddle)  
  
Shyguy: Please, stop swearing before ratings rise.  
  
Cartman: No fawking way!  
  
Shyguy: I agree, in the spirit of things.  
  
Stan: We've come to a conclusion! It's. Wheel of Misfortune! Come on, give us the bucks!  
  
Shyguy: No, that's incorrect, the answer was "Nintendo Jeopardy", the pathetic excuse for a show we're on now. Mr. Game and Watch, you can choose.  
  
Mr. G&W: Beep! (Flips a sausage at "Stupid People That Lust After Samus And Get Shot" and immediately breaks the TV it's shown on)  
  
Shyguy: Way to go, flat man. The one you broke was "Stupid People That Lust After Samus And Get Shot"; so let's have that. Ahem. "This person tries to get Samus and ends up getting shot. His name is Fox. Now this is an easy one. Even Yoshi can get this one."(Yoshi buzzes in) Yes, Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Shyguy: No, idiot, it's Fox. F-O-X. He is a person. Idiots surround me. If you love me, God, you'll shoot me. (Sighs miserably) Go, South Park.  
  
Stan: Hmm, we'll take "Sandwiches".  
  
Shyguy: OK. "This is a sandwich. It has bacon, lettuce and tomato on it. If you don't get this, you should all be hanged.  
  
Shyguy:(South Park dings in) Yes, South Park.  
  
Stan: It's a BLT!  
  
Shyguy: Good, God, he's got the question right! Unfortunately, Gregg, our cameraman, is out sick, so we don't have any evidence. Ok, who gives a damn, it's time for Final Jeopardy! Today's category is: Politics. Our question is "This is our president. He is a freaking idiot. He can't read. His name ends in 'orge W. Bush." We'll get back to you after this commercial break.  
  
(Shot changes to an alley. Zelda is standing there licking a lollipop. She is dressed in a frilly skirt and is acting very naïve. Ganandorf walks up dressed in cheap clothes.  
  
Ganandorf: Hey kid, I urge you to take these drugs! Zelda: Urge? (Funky music starts playing) I've got the urge!  
  
(Fox and Falco pop out of nowhere, dressed in cop uniforms. Their blasters are aimed at Ganandorf.) She's got the urge!  
  
(Fox and Falco take Ganandorf away. As he's led away, he says over his shoulder: Hey: she's got the urge!)  
  
Shyguy: We're back, to my disappointment. Ok, let's check our answers. South Park, you said: "Who is Bill Clinton?" No, that is incorrect. And you wagered: "Wendy in bed". How pleasant. You don't win.  
  
Stan: Sh!t.  
  
Shyguy: Mr. Game and Watch, you said: "What is the Matrix?" No. You wagered: "I can dodge bullets." Goody, it's so easy for you because you're flat. Finally, Yoshi. You said: "What is the meaning of life?" How theological and incorrect. Your wager: "A partridge in a pear tree." Yet even more theology. Thank god this episode is over. This is Shyguy, saying you can give me a knife.  
  
(Show ends with Shyguy conking his head on his podium, South Park kicking Ike, and Yoshi and Mr. Game and Watch babbling incoherently. 


	3. Luigi, Mario, C Falcon

A/N: I own jack sh*t! This is the third chapter of Nintendo Jeopardy, hope you like it.  
  
(Theme plays, we see Shyguy shaking his head)  
  
Shyguy: Welcome back to Nintendo Jeopardy. We've had an exciting and action- packed first round, as Luigi and Mario won't stop trying to kill each other.  
  
Mario: I'm-o the better one-o!  
  
Luigi: No, I'm-a the better!  
  
Shyguy: Fantastic. and, Captain Falcon's also here! Our Double Jeopardy categories are.  
  
C. Falcon: Not so fast, Shyguy!  
  
Shyguy, Y'know, I really thought that was going to work.  
  
C. Falcon: Well, you were wrong, you rogue! I pose a conundrum to you, a riddle if you will.  
  
Shyguy: How about you don't say it?  
  
C. Falcon: What's the difference between you and a faisy dodger?  
  
Shyguy: I don't know. What's the difference?  
  
C. Falcon: One's a faisy-ducker. I can't remember the rest, but I stole your condoms.  
  
Shyguy: Fascinating. Do you kiss Samus with that mouth?  
  
C. Falcon: No, but I did something else to her with this mouth!  
  
Shyguy: Fine. OK, here are our second round categories. We have: Famous Books, Movie Titles, Vegetables that end in 'arrot, Cookies, and Show and Tell. That's where I show you something, and you tell me what it is. Continuing on with Potpourri, and Will This Hurt If You Inject It Intravenously? I am compelled to let Luigi go first because he has the most points. Oh, I never did mention the scores, did I? Let's see.Luigi's in first, with a commanding lead of 0. Mario in second with a score of -5000, and Captain Falcon's in last, the loser, with -25,000 points. Your board, Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Hmm. I'll take-a "Cookies" for 500-a, please.  
  
Shyguy: Fine. Ahem. "This is a crumbly thing. It's this category. It's a cookie. Please, someone just say "What are cookies?" For my sake?" Anyone?  
  
C. Falcon: (Ding) Uh. I don't know. Um. What are. turnips? I dunno.  
  
Shyguy: You're an idiot. Anyone else? (Timer buzzes) The answer was of course, a cookie. A cookie. OK, Mario, I'd let you go, but since this show has to stay within the limits of a half-hour, I'm letting Captain Falcon choose.  
  
C. Falcon: Show me your moves! I, uh, hehehehehehe. I, uh, hahahahaha! I, uh, hehehehehe, I, uh, hahahahaha!  
  
Shyguy: We'll try "Show and Tell" for 600. Here, I show you something, and you tell me what it is.  
  
Mario: A guy-o in a robe-o!  
  
Shyguy: No, Mario, I'm not the object. (Reaches under podium. It's a star rod.) Here it is.  
  
Luigi: A leather glove!  
  
Shyguy: No.  
  
C. Falcon: Yes, it's a, what do you call them. You use them to heat rooms. You find them a lot in big auditoriums. They're kind of old, they're made of porcelain. I don't know.  
  
Shyguy: You mean an oil heater?  
  
C. Falcon: Exactly!  
  
Shyguy: No. It's a friggin' star rod, people!  
  
Mario: Now you listen to me, you back off, Shyguy! You wouldn't have known had you not had it written on the card in front of you! You see that, this guy reads off cards!  
  
Shyguy: Whatever!(Outside the Nintendo Jeopardy studios, at the Smash Hotel.We see Peach standing outside a door that reads "Items' Closet: Authorized Personnel Only)  
  
Peach: I'm not authorized. Luckily Toad has keys. (pulls Toad out)  
  
Toad: I'm ready.  
  
Peach: OK! (Toad braces while Peach picks him up. She uses Toad's head as a battering ram. The door smashes inwards after a few smashes. Toad, with several eye tics and a bloodied mushroom, resumes his position up Peach's skirt. V_V Lucky bastard.) This will come in handy. Hehe. (Peach pulls out a ray gun.)  
  
Shyguy:(Back in the Nintendo Jeopardy studios.)Well, I guess it's time for Final Jeopardy. so let's look at our (Peach rushes in with the ray gun to Toad's head. Toad is scrambling to get away, and the audience gasps. Shyguy shakes his head and pulls out a two-way radio.) Well, lucky me? I knew this was going to happen. Luckily, I have back-up.(Shyguy activates radio. On the roof, we see Falco scratching his butt. A crackling in his pocket goes. He lifts a two-way radio out.)Falco? We've got a breach in Zone 4.  
  
Falco: Roger that. (He picks up a Super Scope and scopes it. We see there's a hole punched in the roof, so Falco can fire.) Target acquired.  
  
Shyguy: OK. (He smiles in readiness.)  
  
Falco: (He charges the Super Scope fully. The gun fires the blast. The huge energy ball hits Peach. Peach flies away, but not before dropping her ray gun. Shyguy picks up the ray gun.) Threat eliminated.  
  
Shyguy: Thank you Falco. (Looks at ray gun.) This will definitely come in handy. OK. Today's Final Jeopardy category is. "Things you like." (Shyguy aims gun at contestants) OK, all you have to do is write something you like. It's pretty simple, because you're writing something you like. It could be anything, so let's do this. Let's see what you've written. Luigi, you wrote: Mario. You hate Mario. It's sad. (Shyguy shoots and Luigi is immediately incinerated.) Mario, you wrote: Bowser. Now come on. We know you hate Bowser.(Shyguy also shoots Mario, who promptly flies away.) And lastly, Captain Falcon. You wrote: Shyguy. That's amazing. Something you like is me?  
  
C. Falcon.: I'm hard on you, man, but it's all in fun, right?  
  
Shyguy: I'm touched. Let's see your wager. "sucks Daisy's" All right, I'm not going to finish THAT.  
  
C. Falcon: Hahaha!  
  
Shyguy: Sad. (shoots Falcon, but Falcon Matrix-dives and dodges the blast. The shot hits Ness as he's walking to the bathroom. Ness taunts.)  
  
Ness: OK!  
  
Shyguy: Well, that's it for Nintendo Jeopardy, and as usual, 3 charities have been deprived of money. Good day.  
  
(Show ends as Shyguy drink a beer and Falcon doing his taunt.) 


End file.
